


Vampires

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bloody vampires!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynevere1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gwynevere1).



> Written for Gwynevere1's prompt in my Advent Drabbles LJ post.

“Bloody vampires.” James shudders, glancing back at the building they’ve just passed.

Robbie’s concentrating on driving. He frowns. “Where?”

“Just back there.”

Robbie glances in the rearview mirror, visions filling his head from the horror films of his youth: terrifying predators who look human but aren’t, with sharp fangs protruding from bloodied lips.

But there’s only a few people walking into the community centre. “What are you on about?”

“Bloodsuckers.” Disgust fills James’s voice. “Last time I went, they took too much. I almost fainted.”

Robbie relaxes as all becomes clear. It’s a donor session by the National Blood Service.


End file.
